Street Sharks
thumb|256px Street Sharks es una serie animada de origen estadounidense producida en los 90. La trama se centra en la lucha contra el crimen de unos justicieros mitad-hombre y mitad-tiburones similares a las Las Tortugas Ninja. Fue producido por DIC Entertainment de 1994 a 1995. Más tarde, en 1996, Street Sharks se asoció con Dino Vengers (una encarnación temprana y muy diferentes en el origen de los Extremodinosaurios) Argumento En el primer episodio, un profesor de la Universidad llamado Dr. Paradigm probó sus técnicas de manipulación genética en un marlin y una langosta. Dr. Bolton, un profesor de su compañero, intentó destruir la investigación del Dr. Paradigma y fue transformado en una monstruosidad inhumana por el malvado científico antes de escapar. Paradigma más tarde secuestró cuatro hijos de Bolton: Juan, Bobby, Coop y Clint — para transformarlos en tiburones. Tan pronto como transformaron, los cuatro hermanos comieron un stand de materializa y huyeron de la policía por zambullirse en un lago y cavar su camino a la ciudad por la ingestión de la suciedad. Los hermanos planea capturar paradigma, por lo que podría obligarle a devolverlos a sus cuerpos humanos y exponer los experimentos genéticos del paradigma. En episodios posteriores, paradigma comenzó a convencer a los residentes de la ciudad de fisión de que los tiburones de la calle (como se hicieron conocidos) fueron asesinos viciosos, mortales que fueron mutados por su padre, el Dr. Bolton. Los hermanos se asociaron cada episodio para detener el paradigma y su Seaviates mortal de transformar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad de fisión en mutantes con no libre albedrío. Uno de los favoritos de frases los personajes era "Jawsome", y su comida favorita consta de hamburguesas y patatas fritas (a pesar de que son capaces de comer cualquier cosa, incluso si no es comida). Los hermanos también han expresado una aversión obvia y muy vocal para pizza, un guiño que hacían las Tortugas Ninja, que son bien conocidos por amor de la pizza. Personajes Street Sharks (La Familia Bolton) * Ripster (John Bolton): es el más elegante de los cuatro hermanos y goza de ser inventor; ocupa la mayor parte de sus conocimientos y habilidades de su padre. También es un jugador ávido de piscina. Cuando se transformó en Ripster, se convierte en un tiburón blanco con dientes que pueden masticar hasta el acero. En el primer episodio de la serie, monta una moto. * Jab (Clint Bolton): una característica que definiría bien a Clint es la del hermano perezoso, pero uno de sus pasatiempos es el boxeo. Parece tener algún talento con la mecánica, ya que suele llevar un cinturón con útiles de mecánica. Cuando se transforma en Jab, se convierte en un tiburón martillo, con lo que utiliza su cabeza como un ariete. Jab también parece ser que más acorde con su lado animal que sus hermanos, ya que suele rugir cuando está enfadado o excitado por algo. * Streex (Robert "Bobby" Bolton, Jr.): Bobby es el hermano guay, un chico que gusta de ligar con su coche y el más joven de los cuatro. Siempre lleva sus patines puestos y parece disfrutar de deportes extremos como paracaidismo y snowboard. Más tarde demuestra la capacidad de tocar profesionalmente. Cuando se transformó en Streex, se convierte en un tiburón tigre. Recibe su nombre de las rayas de color púrpura en su cuerpo. En la película piloto (eventualmente debe ser episodios 1-3), originalmente fue llamado "Blades" (Módulos), debido a sus habilidades como un rollerblader. * Big Slammu (Coop Bolton): es el hermano de orientada en el deporte y el más fuerte de los cuatro. También es un jugador de fútbol en la escuela secundaria. En el primer episodio, él usa una patineta to get around. Cuando él se transforma en Slammu, se convierte en un tiburón ballena. Su ataque más destacado se llama "Sísmico Slam", donde Slammu sale un terremoto golpeando el suelo con los puños. * Dr. Robert Bolton: Dr. Bolton es el padre de los hermanos de Bolton. Sólo se ve en el primer episodio, donde él trata de detener los experimentos del paradigma, sólo para convertirse en su tema siguiente. Se transforma en una criatura inhumana invisible, sólo para escapar. Se sugiere a través de la serie que Dr. está ayudando a los Sharks de la calle al margen y mantiene estrecho contacto con sus hijos. Ahora vive en ocultar porque el proceso de mutación hecho a él por paradigma es inalterable. Ahora vive para detener la Piranoid y al mismo tiempo dar otro refugio de las mutaciones de los seres humanos que temen les. Un episodio muestra le derrotando a Piranoid y su Seaviants a rescatar un mutate secuestrado. Él pasa a derrotar a Piranoid, golpeando a todos su armadura revelando su forma de como de piraña, comentando que el paradigma se ha convertido en algo menos de humano (incluso algo menor que Bolton a sí mismo). Villanos * Dr. Luther Paradigm: Dr. paradigma es un profesor de Universidad y el principal antagonista de la serie, complotar para hacerse cargo de la ciudad de Fisson manteniendo una imagen pública. Él se identifica fácilmente por su parche de metal, cliché de un villano. Por el segundo episodio, él ha visto llevaba un gigante amarillo robótico exo-traje para hacer frente a los Sharks de la calle, con capacidades ofensivas como la capacidad para disparar arpones. Debido a un accidente en el segundo episodio, el paradigma se inyecta con Piraña ADN significado para los tiburones de la calle, ganando el moniker "Doctor Piranoid". La piraña ADN era inestable, sin embargo, y de resultas de ello, la cara del paradigma se transforma en una Piraña-como con un siempre de mayor voz que obtiene muy agitado. Él más tarde inyecta a sí mismo con iguana ADN, creyendo era el ADN de Velociraptor, renombrado "Doctor Iguanoid" como resultado. * Slobster: Slobster, junto con Slash, es uno de los del paradigma experimentos anteriores. Fue creado mediante la inyección de una langosta con el ADN de villanos figuras como Gengis Khan y el capitán Blood, convirtiéndose en una langosta antropomórfica que salivates constantemente. * Slash: Slash es otro de primeros experimentos del paradigma con la manipulación genética. Un marlin que también fue inyectado con el ADN de villanos como Gengis Khan y el capitán Blood, transforma en un pez antropomórfico con una broca en su cara y un Leotardo púrpura. Barra diagonal habla en un lisp siseante. Hay un gag en la serie que gira en torno a Slash alguna manera obtener su nariz atascado en una pared y que no se ha podido eliminarlo. * Killamari: Killamari es el tercero de malvado mutantes del Dr. paradigma ("Seaviates" en la jerga de la serie), creado a partir de un calamar capturado fuera de la gran barrera de coral de Australia. Barra diagonal y Killamari desprecian mutuamente, sobre todo porque Slash hizo una observación sarcásticos acerca inicial incapacidad del Killamari para hablar y Killamari es mucho más inteligente que Slash. Killamari tiene la capacidad para proyectar natural 'spears' o 'arpones' de su boca y los retoños de muchos que cubre su cuerpo-estos proyectiles por goteo con un veneno extremadamente potente. En su primera aparición, casi mató jab, pero Lena y Bends habían preparado un antídoto que desde entonces ha reducido su amenaza. * Repteel (Sr. Cunneyworth): Repteel es el único de Seaviates del paradigma originalmente han sido humana. El edad propietario de un hotel de decadencia accidentalmente demolido por los Sharks de calle durante una pelea con Seaviates del paradigma, gustosamente le paradigma combinar sus códigos genéticos con las de una anguila de moray y una anguila eléctrica. Como Repteel, se alimenta de electricidad y dispara las anguilas en miniatura de sus manos, acusadas también de electricidad. Repteel fue expresado por Tony Wike. * SharkBot: SharkBot fue el resultado de la experimentación del Dr. Paradigm con robótica. Sharkbot se utilizó para busto Repteel fuera de la prisión, así como marco los Sharks de la calle por el crimen. Los Sharks en última instancia reprogramado para destruir el laboratorio del paradigma, resultando en destrucción del robot. Su shell fue rescatado y rehecho en SharkBot 2.0. Sigue siendo una amenaza para los tiburones en muchas ocasiones hasta su destrucción final al final de la temporada 2. * Tentakill: Una criatura bípeda de orígenes desconocidos y especies (caso incluso), primero fue visto en el episodio de Sir Sharkalot como arma táctil más reciente del paradigma, aprovechada con cañones láser montado y buzz vio cortadores y a pesar de ello, se mostró la derrota. Es incapaz de discurso, muestra limitada inteligencia y no se utilizó a menudo en episodios a seguir. Aliados y Amigos * Lena Mack: Lena es un estudiante del Dr. paradigma que se sospecha que él no es tan bondadoso como hace él mismo ser. Sus sospechas demuestran correctos cuando ella rescata a los Sharks de la calle y descubre lo que ha hecho a los hermanos de Bolton. Ella ayuda a los hermanos siempre que puede. Ella también tiene un hermano menor en la escuela de secundaria que aparece en un episodio. Lena parece se han escrito de tiburones de calle más adelante en la serie. Alrededor de la época que se están introduciendo la Vengers de Dino, Lena rara vez nunca apareció y cuando lo hizo, su papel fue reducen al de un personaje de fondo no se habla en breve escenas. * Moby Lick (Jets Taylor): Moby Lick fue un intento por Dr. paradigma para crear una cuarta Seaviant. Después de la primera dosis le con un suero de control de la mente experimental, Dr. Paradigm, a continuación, gen-golpe le con una ballena asesina. Sin embargo, finalmente rompió libre de control de la mente del paradigma y se convirtió en un aliado de los tiburones. Moby Lick tiene una lengua larga, prensil (el origen de su nombre), de gran fuerza, de la capacidad para aspirar agua y, a continuación, lo expulsar a través de su espiráculo y más tarde se demostró la capacidad de comunicarse con otros orcas. Él también mantiene una amistad/amistad con jab y Bends, que sabía antes para el Bolton gen-Melissa. Moby eventualmente comercia en la vida de vigilantes para convertirse en un conservacionista ecológica en el Parque de nacional de los Everglades de la Florida. * RoX (Melvin Kresnik): Rox fue un músico prometedor antes de que él tropezó con un laboratorio improvisado — supuestamente Dr. Bolton — y comió parte palomitas de maíz mutante del paradigma que Bolton había robado desde almacén del paradigma anteriormente en el episodio. Melvin va a la cama y la mutación se produce a medida que duerme, convirtiéndolo en un tiburón mako. Bolton había, sin embargo, previamente desarrolló un antídoto para el suero de control de la mente y ponerlo en un salero. Como resultado de ingerir los dos juntos, Melvin todavía conservaban su libre voluntad junto con su pelo. Dr. Piranoid había querido gen-slam de todas las personas en un concierto (que era originalmente característica Melvin Kresnik) en mutantes mediante la combinación de palomitas de maíz con genes de animales. En última instancia, los Sharks de la calle detuvo el Dr. Piranoid, y Rox continuó a vivir su vida como una estrella de rock, quedan amigos íntimos con el músico compañero Streex. * El Swordo: Un artista de circo que han trabajado con un gran pez llamado Spike. Spike fue secuestrado y utilizado por paradigma, y su entrenador buscó les en el desierto. Los dos fueron finalmente 'fusionados', resultando en una combinación de recuerdos, pero es dominantemente el ser humano en acción y personalidad. El Swordo se mantiene activo en entretenimiento, después de haber sido en un buque naval en un episodio, ejercer sus habilidades con dobles espadas por rebanar fruto a la mitad cuando están en el aire. * Mantaman (Dr. Terrence "Terry" Morton): Dr. paradigma se aventuró en espacio para examinar un espécimen extraterrestre se encuentra encased en piedra por Dr. Terry Morton. El extranjero no estaba la muerta, sin embargo, sino simplemente en animación suspendida y fue reactivado por la intromisión paradigma. Morton, a continuación, deliberadamente gen-dado a sí mismo con una combinación de ADN y la manta ray (similar a Ray Fillet) el extranjero ADN para ayudar a los Sharks de la calle a luchar contra el extranjero original. Dr. Morton, o ahora Mantaman, entonces fue visto saltando hacia la atmósfera de la tierra al final del episodio. Tiene un hermano llamado a Ryan que aparece en un episodio más tarde. Alrededor de los episodios de Dino Vengador titular, Mantaman devuelve bajo el control de los Raptors, utilizando su ADN del extranjero para influir sobre su lealtad lejos de los tiburones. Esto dura un episodio antes de que es liberado de su control. * Dino Vengers: Una unidad militar intergaláctico seleccionado para perseguir a los Raptors, que proceden de un lejano planeta habitado por dinosaurios antropomórficos autodescritos como 'piel suave' (diferentes orígenes que sus homólogos de ED). Ellos fueron aumentados genéticamente a ser estrictos completar a su misión y liquidación varado en tierra, como fueron los Raptors. El equipo está integrado por t-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye y Spike. Lista de Capítulos Primera Temporada #Sharkbait #Sharkbite #Sharkstorm Segunda Temporada #Shark Quest #Lone Shark #Shark 'n' Roll #Fresh Water Shark #Shark Treatment #Road Sharks #Sharkfight #Skysharks #Shark of Steel #Shark Source Tercera Temporada #Jurassic Shark (1996) #Sir Sharkalot #Shark to the Future #First Shark #Rebel Sharks #Space Sharks #A Shark Among Us #To Shark or Not to Shark #Eco Sharks #Close Encounters of the Shark Kind #Satellite Sharks #Cave Sharks #Shark Wars #Shark Father #Shark Hunt #Card Sharks #Shark Jacked #Turbo Sharks #20,000 Sharks Under the Sea #Ancient Sharkonauts #Sharkotic Reaction #Sand Sharks #Shark Quake #Super Shark #Jungle Sharks #Trojan Sharks #Shark-Apolypse Now! Historietas En 1996, Archie Comics lanzó una serie de historietas de corta duración basada en tiburones de la calle. Publicaron un edición de tres mini-series y una serie de cómics regular, que sólo duró tres ediciones de historietas. Street Sharks en Otros Idiomas * Alemán:Street Sharks * Finlandés: Katuhait * Portugués: Os Tubarões da Rua * Español (Latinoamérica): Los Tiburones Del Asfalto o Los Tiburones De la calle * Español (España): Street Sharks * Italiano: Street Sharks - Quattro Pinne All' Orizzonte * Húngaro: Utcai Cápák * Francés: Street Sharks : Les requins de la ville * Chino: * Ruso: Уличные Акулы Véase también *''Las Tortugas Ninja'' *''Extreme dinosaurs'' (Una serie spin-off) Enlaces externos * * *FigureRealm *Street Sharks at Cookie Jar Entertainment *Street Sharks at the Big Cartoon Database Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México